whitneytvfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot (episode)
The Pilot episode was directed by Andy Ackerman and written by Whitney Cummings. It originally aired on September 22nd, 2011 and was the first episode of the "Whitney" series. In this episode Whitney realizes that their sex life has become less romantic and frequent. Because of this, Whitney decides to change this by buying something at a sex shop to bring the spice back in. Previous Episode Next Episode This episode begins in the Bathroom with main character Whitney curling her eyelashes while boyfriend Alex puts on his spray on deodorant. They continue their morning routine Alex play-fighting with Whitney over the mirror(where the camera is placed). In the next scene, Whitney comes out in a hoodie over a white dress. Alex proceeds to chastise her for wearing a hoodie for a wedding. After she "wins" the argument and proceeds to take the hoodie off, he then informs her that "You can't wear white to a wedding". She then proceeds to change into a bright yellow dress. Once they arrive at the wedding, Neal and Lily are introduced for the first time. At this time they are an extremely cloying couple who has, at this time, been together for a year. After their introduction, they introduce Roxanne, a semi-masculine woman who has an affinity for alcohol. It is at this point, they also introduce the idea of her ex-husband Lance who she claims to be paying alimony to while he does "spoken word" for a living. Neal comments about her drink, and she clams to have brought it in herself. This next scene is during the wedding. During the bride's walk down the isle, Whitney accidentally drops her phone in the bride's way and when she goes to pick it up, she realizes she is wearing a bright yellow dress similar to the bride's dress. There is an akward exchange of stares when Whitney comments "Nice Dress" to the startled and slightly annoyed bride. After the wedding during the reception, Mark is introduced for the first time. He is portrayed as a womanizing man-whore with a frat-boy attitude proceeding his introduction with an inappropriate complement about Roxanne's sideboob, which she immediately revels to be armpit fat. After they announce they are throwing the bouquet and Lily runs over while Whitney and Roxanne run away, Alex is approached by an extremely attractive woman who claims to have met him at "Josh's Birthday Party". She asks him if he would like to participate in some body shots they are doing. He then informs her that he has a girlfriend and cannot "engage in any type of merriment". After this conversation Whitney comes over asking for "peptos" with a plate full of cupcakes. It does not show the scene, but it is stated that Lily catches the bouquet with Neal's help. Lily eventually gets on the topic of healthy relationships. According to Cosmo, healthy couples are supposed to have sex five times a week. This startles Whitney and she claims that nobody has time for that much sex. After this, the wedding party begin doing the wedding cake, which is actually a group of cupcakes. When they attempt this, they realize some of the cupcakes are gone because Whitney grabbed them thinking they were just dessert. The next scene begins with them in bed. Whitney tries to be romantic yet Alex cringes because her "feet are freezing". She asks him why they don't have sex as much and talks about how she doesn't want to end up like her mother with seven parrots and 7 therapists. Whitney then realizes their three year anniversary is coming up "this Sunday" and wants to do something sexy for it. Then she decides that the "storm of sexy" is going to come through tonight; so she gets up and goes to her closet to find some sexy things. As she is looking, she finds one unsexy pair of underwear, one pair of underwear she has no idea what it is, some short basketball shorts and a hammer. She completely ignores everything except the hammer. She debates what she could do with the hammer for a few seconds, then she throws it back down with the rest of it. She then returns to bed claiming that the "Storm of Sexy" will probably be blowing through "tomorrowish". This next scene begins with Whitney taking photos of Lily for her blog. Then Roxanne blows in grabbing Whitney's wine and proceeding to drink it without a glass claiming that being a single woman sucks. All three of them begin to talk about things Whitney can do for their anniversary. Lily suggests "Colour me Mine" and Roxanne suggests Oxicotton. Whitney then asks if there is something between those two. Opening with the sign for a sex shop it then shows the inside where Roxanne, Lily and Whitney are looking through the outfits. Whitney is quickly approached by an Asian woman in what appears to be sexy lingerie asking her if she needs any help. They suggest different things and Whitney finally settles on a sexy nurse costume. When Alex gets home, he finds Whitney in a nurse costume. They do some role playing and she asks him to fill out some paperwork. He tries to fake it, but Whitney is adamant. She then goes "into the back"(his bedroom) to find some paperwork. She asks him to help her find it if she is in there longer than a minute or two. Alex then starts taking his pants off and slips, busting his head on the counter. He is then rushed to the hospital where Whitney has a convoursation with the nurse. When Whitney tries to persuade the nurse to let her in to see her boyfriend, she calls her a stripper and says only immediate family can go in. Whitney is extremely concerned about Alex in the waiting room. Later in this scene, Whitney's Mother is introduced. She spends time insulting Whitney's father for not showing up for anything. She tries to encourage Whitney to marry him. Whitney then is allowed to go into the room with Alex. She immediately asks Alex to marry her. Alex says no and Whitney is relieved. Alex reveals that he knows that marriage scares Whitney and he wants to wait until it doesn't anymore. She then tries show off her sexy nurse costume again. They start being intimate and then she knocks Alex off the hospital bed. Category:Season 1 Episode